jumperversefandomcom-20200214-history
David Rice
David Rice is a jumper and the main protagonist of the books Jumper and Reflex, and the 2008 Jumper film. His first jump was when he was five, but he didn't realize he had the power until a near death experience. David Rice claims that he is different than all the other jumpers and that he wouldn't use his powers as an advantage. In the books, David also goes by the name Davy. David is played by Hayden Christensen in the 2008 Jumper movie. http://jumper.wikia.com/index.php?title=David_Rice&action=edit&section=2 edit Jumper (novel) One evening while being physically abused by his father David Rice unexpectedly "jumps" to the local library.The origin of this power is never fully explained in the novel. Vowing never to return to his father's house Davy makes his way to NEW YORK CITY. After getting mugged and discovering he can't get a job without a birth certificate and social security number, David robs a local bank and steals almost a million dollar's by teleporting into the safe. He then begins a life of reading and attending plays and dining in restaurant's. At one play he meets a woman named Millie and they spend time around New York before she returns to college. David later visits her in OKLAHOMA and begins a romantic relationship. THE NEW YORK police start investigating after he saves the neighbor from an attack by jumping her abusive husband to a park. The husband turns out to be a cop and starts investigation drives. Davy moves to OKLAHOMA where he gets an apartment but Millie breaks up with him after after learning he is being pursued by the police. Returning to New York David eventually finds his mother, who left the family years ago, but while his mother is on a business trip her plane gets hijacked and and all crew and passengers get killed by terrorists. Davy then sets out to find Rashid Matar, the terrorist responsible for his mother's death. While he is searching for the terrorist he and Millie eventually reconcile. However, the National Security Agency led by veteran agent Brain cox is now hunting Davy and takes Millie hostage in order to get to him. Eventually Davy captures Matar, the hijacker responsible for his mother's death, along with his abusive father and Brian Cox, thereby putting him in the position of controlling all three of his tormentors.This experience has profound effect's on all four of them. David finds himself unable to kill his captives despite the crimes they have caused against him. Davy gives Matar to the authorities, releases Brian Cox after he gives Millie back, and enrolls his father into couseling. Afterwards Millie comforts David as he realizes that he cannot escape his pain through teleportation or vigilante action. David then enters counseling as well. http://jumper.wikia.com/index.php?title=David_Rice&action=edit&section=3 edit REFLEX This story revolves around an adult David being captured by a powerful group hoping to use his ability for evil. His wife Millie trys to save him when she learns that she has the ability to teleport as well. http://jumper.wikia.com/index.php?title=David_Rice&action=edit&section=4 edit Jumper (movie) David Rice has known and been in love with Millie since the age of 5. One day he gives Millie a snow globe and it is soon taken away by a local high school bully, Mark Kobalt, who throws the globe on thin ice. David goes onto the thin ice and falls under the water, then teleports to the local library. When he arrives at his house, soaking wet, he's is being taunted by his father to clean up the water. David lock's the door to his room which his father breaks. David teleports to the library once again he then swears to never come back to his father's house ever again. Before he departs from his neighborhood he leaves Millie the snow globe he gave her. David escapes to New York where he then rents a motel room. Later, he's seen out in Square Park practicing his power. Shortly after, he robs a bank and gets away with a half a million dollars. The movie's skips to David's early 20s where he is living in a high classy apartment in New York and has mastered the ability to teleport. He soon teleports to London (where another Jumper named Griffin sees David jump) and has a one night stand with a French woman. He goes back to his apartment to find a Paladin named Roland Cox in his apartment Roland claims to have been looking for David for eight years. Roland tries to kill David using a weapon that shoots electric wires at him, making him unable to jump, but David soon escapes to his old neighborhood. Roland stays in the apartment and looks at Davids personal belongings. David tries to find Millie and finds out she is a bar tender near a college campus. He sees Millie and then decides to leave the bar without talking to her. On his way out, he crosses paths with his old school bully and enemy Mark. Millie interrupts and begins talking to David. The reunion cuts short when Mark, who is drunk, angers David to the point that David punches him in the face, starting a fight. David pours out all his frustration with Mark by trying to beat him up (it is because of Mark, after all, that David learned of his power, thus causing him all this trouble), but Mark is bigger and stronger and soon gets the upper hand. David then quickly teleports Mark to the bank vault when nobody is looking. When he teleports back he tells Millie that Mark ran off. After some small talk with Millie, David asks her to go to Rome with him. They do go to Rome and Millie starts getting suspicous with his constant flow of money, but David just says he is in banking. The two begin a romantic relationship and have sex in their hotel room. They soon sneak into a closed Colosseum where David finds Griffin. David and Griffin have a brawl with two paladins (Millie is unaware of it, because she is on the other side of the wall). Griffin kills one of the paladins which is spotted by a tour guide. David jumps through Griffin's jump scar which Griffin responds in telling him to fuck off. David is soon taken by the police and interrogated. His mother, Mary (a Paladin) soon comes in and gives him the keys to his hand-cuffs. She tells him to ditch Millie or else she will die. David drops Millie off at the airport, and when she asks for an explanation he only shows her the money in his bag. David jumps to Griffin's cave and Griffin explains to him what a Paladin is. Griffin explains to him in an calm way that everyone he knows and loves will be killed. David then Jumps to his father's house where he finds his father's dead body. He jumps to Griffin's lair where he suggests they team up to kill Roland. Griffin states he does not play nice with others, but leaves his scar open by connecting a knife. David teleports to Tokyo and follows Griffin. Griffin steals a car and David learns that jumpers can jump anything that can move, such as veichles.Griffin tells David about a jumper who tried to jump a building but died because building can't move and it was too difficult to jump. David soon tells his origin story to Griffin and Griffin says he has been jumping since he was 5. Griffin decides to help, but only this one time. They teleport to an airport and learns Millie's flight landed an hour before. Griffin tells David to meet him back at the lair and David goes to Millie's apartment to tell her that he can teleport. He jumps her to the lair where Griffin is furious at David for doing that because the paladins could follow jumpers through jump scars using a machine. They soon find hiding places and Roland and some other paladins come through the jumpscar into the lair. David sees pictures of his mother on Griffin's wall saying "Die bitch" and "Death" and sees picture's of her from video camera's. Roland soon notices him when he comes out of the hiding place to take out the picture's and he is then shot with an electric wire gun and pinned to the wall, unable to teleport. Before Roland tries to kill him David aks him why Roland wants to kill jumpers and says he's not a bad person. Roland says that sooner or later, all jumpers go bad and takes out his knife to stab David. Griffin comment's by saying "I'm different!" and shoots a flame thrower at Roland. The flame thrower kills all the paladins but Roland, who fights Griffin while David is still pinned to the wall. Roland jumps back into the jump scar, returning to the apartment, and Griffin follows him. The two enemies continue to fight in the apartment. Millie cuts David down and tells him to take her home.David tells her he has loved her since he was 5.Griffin comes back with the machine, preventing the paladins from going through the jumpscar any more, but Roland catches Millie with a rope and pulls her through the scar into the apartment, holding her hostage. Griffin is about to blow them up with a bomb but David intervenes, trying to save Millie. Griffin says that he has to kill Roland because Roland came to his house and killed his parents when Griffin was five. When Griffin isn't looking David takes the bom. Griffin loses his patience and threatens to kill David if he doesn't give the bomb back. David leaves the bomb, but grabs the detonator from Griffin and teleports off. The two jumpers battle in different location's, following each other through their jumpscars, but in the end David traps Griffin in a powered down transmission tower.David disarms the bomb. Griffin responds in saying he can't win without him and he is not a hero. David jumps back to the apartment, leaving Griffin trapped. He soon tries to rescue Millie but is pinned to the wall by Roland and some other paladins. David jumps the apartment to a local river and then to a library. David is unconcious from the effort it took to jump the apartment twice, but he soon comes to. Roland soon comes out of the rubble but he is badly injured. He is teleported by David to a cave high above the GRAND CANYON. David then goes to his mother's (a paladin) house where she explains that she left him so she could avoid killing him. She says that she is going to give him a head start. David asks where Millie wants to go, she says: surprise me, and then they teleport somewhere. Retrieved from "http://jumper.wikia.com/wiki/David_Rice" Category: Jumpers Return to Jumper Wiki